Calling in a Favor
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: Spock owes Bones a favor and he's found the perfect time to call it in. Featuring Joanna and Jim. Kirk/Spock but only at the very end. It's more about the favor Bones calls in. Spock POV, humorous story.


Title: Calling in a Favor

Pairing: Jim/Spock but it's barely there.

I stumbled onto this fic earlier today, totally forgot about it.

--- --- --- ---

Spock's POV

On an away mission exactly 2.4 months ago James, Dr. McCoy, and myself we captured an held hostage. That had been the third time in as many months and I was under the impression that we would be captured often. I proceeded to tell the Doctor that it was nothing to stress over, as we always managed to escape relativly unharmed. My reassurance was not recepted well. I was right however, and saw fit not to dwell on the grumblings of a disgruntled CMO.

Unfortunatly, before Ensign Chekov made his rather heroic entrance, complete with help from several awe-stricken locals, the three of us were forced to complete certain tasks. But as an honorable man I will not divulge knowledege on the subject in its entirety. But at the end of the act in question Dr. McCoy had this to say to me, "One day I'm gonna ask you to do me a favor. And damn it...you are going to do it." By his tone of voice I had no doubt in my mind that I would indeed find myself doing a favor for the doctor.

I had only hoped it would be at a much later time. A time when I would be less likely to...what's the human phrase...'want to crawl into a hole and die' from embarrassment.

The favor Dr. McCoy 'called in' was simple enough at first. His daughter Joanna, age 5, was onboard for a short time. We were making boarder patrols near Terra and in no immediate danger. But durring the patrol a rather unskilled security officer went into a fit of panic while making routine repairs to the outside hull. He mentioned something about the 'Red Shirt Curse' in his delerium. The officer had injured several internal organs as a result of a close range phaser shot to the abdomen, a shot he fired by accident.

The Doctor was called away for preform emergancy surgery and I was called into Sickbay to fulfill my duty to Dr. McCoy.

As Doctor McCoy was otherwise occupied he asked that I entertain his daughter. He also insited that it would be in my best intrest to conceed to any and all of her demands, short of acts involving nudity and immedate danger. He assured me that if his daughter did not have fun my next physical would be most unplesant.

So now I find myself in the company of a young Joanna McCoy, Nyota, and Ensign Chekov. We are currently playing a terran game called 'truth or dare'. I had previously thought the game was played more exclusivly by teenagers or younger adults, but I was apperantly mistaken.

"Truth or Dare Mr. Spock?"

"I will chose Dare Miss Joanna." It is perhaps because of facial similarities inherited from her father, but I find her current grin much too remiscent of the Doctor's when he seeks out Jim after a battle. If the outcomes of those encounters are any indication, this will not bode well for me.

"Mr. Spock, I dare you to wear this over your black shirt instead of your science shirt. Oh, and you have to wear it for an entire day!" It seems my assesment was correct...unfortunatly.

The shirt itself is fuscia and it has a small white cat painted on it's front. The cat is wearing a bow...a cartoon character I believe...either 20th or 21st century. I take the shirt from Joanna and chose not to comment on the laughter I hear around me. Nyota I will forgive. But although I enjoy Ensign Chekov's scientific mind, I find it only fitting that he recieve the night shift for the remainder of the week. Logically he needs to experience sleep shift changes.

The game of Truth or Dare came to a close shortly after I changed into my new shirt. I was able to assertain that Chekov does in fact 'like-like' Lt. Sulu, and Nyota can extend her jaw enough to accomodate 20 marshmellow peeps.

While taking Joanna to Sickbay I will do my best to ignore all blatant disregaurd of respect the crew is showing me. It is a chance to learn, an experiment, and one should not shy away from a chance to gain new knowledge. Even if I cannot find a practical use for the knowledge I'm gaining.

By the time I reached Sickbay with Joanna 3 security gaurds walked into walls, yeoman Rand dropped and subsequently broke her PADD, and James...saw fit not to comment at the time we crossed paths. He did however walk away rather red in the face.  
_____

Dr. McCoy was not as curteous as James had been. My interactions with the man thus far did not lead me to believe he would be. But I did find that congradulating Joanna on 'a job well done' was rather unnessecarry.

He proceeded to ask whether or not I had treated her properly and if she had fun. To my relief she stated that I had given her a rather enjoyable experience and would in fact like to visit with me in the future. Dr. McCoy assured her I would. I managed to exit Sickbay with some amount of dignity before retreating to my quarters.

James was there waiting for me, with a camera.

"Never let it be said you can't pull off pink Mr. Spock."

"Only if you acknowledge that you look exceptionally convincing in women's clithes captain."

-Fin-


End file.
